


Anything, Everything

by geeelatinnn



Series: Warm and Safe [7]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, clingy taiga, idk what to put on tags okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Our second day sounded like music to his ears. If this was what it felt like to be a lovesick bastard he doesn't mind. Everytime Taiga claimed something as theirs, Hokuto felt like he had just been given a lifetime supply of his favorite spice.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Warm and Safe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Anything, Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ welcome to another kyomohoku fiasco~
> 
> This is my birthday gift for @Ryoko_Nishikido, her birthday is coming up so let's serve her some kyomohoku love, shall we? I know this is not quite the genre she might be thinking but plot bunnies are not coming to me so this isn't as feisty as what she prefers but a good fluff never hurt anyone, right? Anyway, happy birhday~!
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

"Hokuto!" Taiga jumped beside Hokuto and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks.

Lately, Taiga has not been mindful of his actions. Even when the other members were around the dressing room, he hugs Hokuto and sometimes steals kisses from him. The cheeks. The lips. His arms. And when Taiga was absolutely certain no one was looking he even kisses Hokuto on the neck.

Taiga's lips felt a little dry so Hokuto handed him his Chapstick. "What's got you in such high spirits today?" Hokuto sat down on his swivel chair.

Taiga sat on Hokuto's lap, wrapping his arms over Hokuto's shoulder and clasping his hands together behind Hokuto's neck. "I have two days off starting tomorrow and guess what?"

Looking at Taiga up close like this in a well lit room, no matter how many times he has stared at his face, Taiga was beautiful. It was like he had his own personal artwork in his lap.

"Let me guess." Hokuto pretended to be deep in thought just to buy some more time having Taiga in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Taiga to keep him in place and not fall on the floor.

"Come on~ think faster~!" Taiga doesn't handle teasing well when he's excited about something but Hokuto enjoyed seeing him pout and make faces when Hokuto drags things on.

Hokuto chuckled. Call him shallow, but simple moments like this with Taiga makes his heart swell.

"My guess is," Hokuto calmed down and Taiga waited, finally sitting still. "You already ask the manager about my schedule."

Taiga nodded enthusiastically, lips curling up into a smile. "I don't even have to ask because I'm 100% certain you don't have plans. You have a scheduled interview around 2pm on our second day but that's okay, I won't burn your apartment while you're not around."

_ Our second day _ sounded like music to his ears. If this was what it felt like to be a lovesick bastard he doesn't mind. Everytime Taiga claimed something as theirs, Hokuto felt like he had just been given a lifetime supply of his favorite spice.

"I'd cancel any of my plans to make time for you. You know that." It was Hokuto's turn to peck a kiss on Taiga's nose.

"Ugh!" Kouchi groaned as he entered the dressing room greeted by the sight of Hokuto and Taiga being all clingy to each other. "Get a room guys."

"We will if you let us borrow your rope." Taiga said as he got off Hokuto's lap as rehearsals were about to start.

"Too much information, guys!" Jesse complained and put his hands over his ears.

Juri scoffed at them. "Don't even try to pretend you all don't have kinks! I've been through all of you, well except Kyomo. But I'm up for a three-way, anytime guys." Juri winked at Taiga. He loved seeing Taiga flush red when topics about sex was brought up. Seeing Taiga turn red was worth getting hit by a pillow by Hokuto.

The times when they rarely interact in public seemed like distant memories now. The feeling of Taiga being in his life was like finally getting rid of the gray clouds that obscure the sun, an overdose of colors came pouring in Hokuto's life and getting rid of his past scars one after another every time they got a chance to talk about them. But even up to this point Hokuto can't seem to take his eyes off of Taiga and ends up always watching him.

Taiga tried to match their footsteps as they headed for the dressing room after rehearsals. "I didn't bring clothes for my stay at your place so I still need to drop by my house."

"I need to hit the grocery anyway so you can take your time." Hokuto was looking straight as they walked, mentally making a list of what he needed to buy.

"Ah~ but I want to have a chance to do the grocery shopping with you." Taiga grabbed Hokuto's arm with both his hand and swung it around.

"But you're the one who didn't plan enough for this so suffer the consequences of not getting what you desire." Hokuto teased as he opened the door.

"I already got what I desire. I don't plan on letting go of him." Taiga stuck his tongue out to Hokuto before walking over to fix his things.

* * *

Taiga got held up by his mom at home which gave Hokuto plenty of time to do the grocery, cook, clean up a little, and shower all before Taiga arrived at his doorstep. As soon as Taiga was inside he immediately kissed Hokuto on his lips, unlike their normal greeting of embracing each other by the door everytime Taiga arrived, lately Taiga greets him by kissing him.

"Maybe we should have rules for kissing." Hokuto said in between their kisses.

"Hm, like what?" Taiga pulled away to hear out Hokuto.

"Believe it or not my self-control is not as strong as you seem to think of it."

"Really?" Taiga smirked but before he could lock their lips together again Hokuto ducked to pick up his bag.

"We have to get some food in you first, okay?"

Taiga pouted as Hokuto dragged him to the kitchen. They chatted over dinner: Taiga talked about his upcoming audition and Hokuto caught him up with changes in his drama filming schedule. Taiga took a shower while Hokuto washed the dishes. Exhausted from the whole day rehearsal they had, they both decided to watch a movie in the bedroom instead of the living room.

Taiga snuggling close to Hokuto, craving his warmth. Hokuto's arm was around Taiga, his hand drawing random patterns on Taiga's back. Hokuto kissed the top of Taiga's head and Taiga took it as an invitation to look up and locked lips with Hokuto.

Their kiss started off slow, Hokuto pulling Taiga up a little so he could straddle him, not minding Taiga's weight on him at all. Taiga kissed around Hokuto' face, down to his jaw, paying some playful attention and licking on Hokuto's adam's apple making Hokuto squirm under him. Hokuto could feel Taiga chuckling on his neck. 

Hokuto held Taiga by his chin to make him look up at him again. He studied Taiga's face as if he has not memorized it yet, every detail of Taiga's beauty. Hokuto cupped Taiga's face with his hand and Taiga leaned in to his touch, planting a gentle kiss on the palm of Hokuto's hand before flashing Hokuto his angelic smile. If only time could stand still so he could have this moment a little longer. With Taiga, Hokuto was willing to bare his soul.

"You're not supposed to be mine." Hokuto said in his low voice as if he didn't intend for Taiga to hear it.

"But yet here I am." Taiga softly kissed Hokuto's lips again, assuring him that he was real and he was his and his alone.

* * *

Hokuto woke up and Taiga was no longer in bed with him, his bedroom door was halfway opened and he could smell the faint scent of coffee. Grabbing his shirt from the floor Hokuto wore it on the way to the kitchen. He found Taiga scratching his head and grunting from frustration.

On the kitchen counter was a bunch of used coffee filters, coffee grinds spilled all over, and inside the pot of the coffee maker was a very pale mixture of coffee.

"Hey," Hokuto stood behind Taiga and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Good morning. You need any help?" Hokuto kissed the top of Taiga's head.

"My mom made it look so easy last night!" Taiga complained and groaned as he threw the contents of the pot to the sink. "I give up!" Taiga raised both his hands in the air before sitting down on one of the chairs.

Taiga used up quite a lot of the coffee grinds and filters that Hokuto wondered how many trials Taiga had exactly. He couldn't scold him for making a mess, not now when Taiga looked utterly defeated by coffee making. Hokuto took matters into his own hands and made a fresh pot of coffee for the two of them and cleaned up Taiga's mess.

"I just wanted to do something for you for a change." Taiga craddled his mug with both hands, looking really sorry for what he did.

"Hey, it's okay." Hokuto pulled his chair closer to Taiga's. "Next time let's do it together, you're still learning so you need to be guided."

Taiga pouted in response.

"Aren't you tired, though? You were a little too playful last night."

Blush crept through Taiga's face as he remembered lasy night. "Can we not talk about that please?!"

Hokuto chuckled. "Juri's right. You look cute all flustered up."

"Ugh!" Taiga groaned before drinking the remaining contents of his mug. "Why do both you and Juri find pleaure in getting me flustered?!" Taiga walked out of the kitchen.

Even as Taiga stormed off, stomping his feet, Hokuto found him adorable. Especially since Hokuto knew it wasn't really him that Taiga was pissed about. Hokuto washed their mugs before following after Taiga to the bedroom but before he could get there his doorbell rang.

"Good morning!" A guy dressed in a courier uniform greeted him. "I have a package for Kyomoto Taiga. It says here that if he's not around Matsumura Hokuto could be the receiver."

Hokuto signed for the package and took it to the bedroom where Taiga was seated, intently watching the drama that he has not stopped talking about recently.

"Taiga, a package arrived for you." Hokuto sat on the bed right next to Taiga, handing him the package.

Taiga pressed the pause button, his face lighting up from excitement. Taiga ripped the tape that held the box close not even checking the details first and pulled out a watchbox. Taiga opened it and showed it to Hokuto.

"Happy 100 days of being together!" Taiga excitedly placed the watch over Hokuto's wrist and examined if it looked good. He had a satisfied look on his face when it fit Hokuto perfectly.

"It's been a 100 days already?" 

Taiga nodded twice. "Do you like it?"

"I like it a lot, Taiga. Thank you!" Hokuto kissed him on the cheek. "But I didn't get you anything."

Taiga wrapped his arm around Hokuto. "But I already have everything I need right here."

It was Hokuto's turn now to blush.

"You look cute when you're blushing."

"Shut up!" Hokuto held Taiga close before pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> Also, special thanks to the people who contributed words for this fanfiction: MochiToriJE, hokuheeps, krapty12 [also for proofreading], Ryoko_Nishikido, ElliX02, kentyphile, and NeuroticSlacker.
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter @geeelatinnn  
> curious cat https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn  
> or you can leave a comment down below
> 
> A kudos warms my heart knowing that someone out there enjoyed reading my work.


End file.
